Amara Tenou
|occupation = |affiliation = Sailorix Club Outerix Club Specialists Ourania|relationship = Michelle Kaioh (Girlfriend)|pet = Puck, a lion|pixie = Ariel, pixie of communication (Speculated until confirmed in Season 6)|selkie = Miranda, the Gatekeeper of Ourania|animal = Mab, a speedeagle|cinelume = |4kids = Sarah Lafleur|nick = Jordan Combs|duart = Erica Mendez}} Personality Amara is at times conceited and selfish but is very humorous and independent. Amara, according to Michelle, is also very protective of those she cares about (e.i Michelle and Serena). She hates being held back and enjoys the feeling of being free to choose. To some Amara may come off as a bit too self centered but as previously mentioned she can get very caring. Amara is also very responsible and holds herself like the "lady boss". Amara in the 4Kids dub is more disrespectful which doesn't fit with the setting at all of her own attitude. Sailorix Club (Story) Preseries Before season 3, Amara lived with her family on Ourania and the not-official-Marchioness of said planet. She was pressured to do things she felt constraining and was constantly spoiled (leading to other parts of her personality shaping) by the her parents and servants. Sometime when Amara was 16, Amara initially applied for Alfea where she meets Michelle, her now girlfriend (even though it was not up right stated of them being in a relationship). Amara was surprised to find out that Michelle, a servant was so lady like. The two hit it off instantly and ended up in the same dorm but later that year after both of them earning Charmix they go to attend Mugen Academy. Amara gets instantly famous there for her boyish looks and her very "alluring" skills. Amara and Michelle both discover that they need to find the Enchantix Talismans and Crisix Chalice in order to stop their enemies. At this point the plot merges into the series. Seasons |-|Season 3 = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 5 = |-|Season 6 = |-|Season 7 = Movies |-|Silver Kingdom = |-|Magical Adventure = |-|Dark Abyss = World of Wonderful Sailorix |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = Appearance |-|Civilian = - Season 3= - Season 4= - Season 5= - Season 6= - Season 7= - Spin-off(s)= }} |-|Magic Winx = |-|Charmix = |-|Enchantix = |-|Believix = |-|Sophix = |-|Lovix = |-|Harmonix = |-|Sirenix = |-|Eternalix = |-|Mythix = |-|Butterflix = |-|Tynix = |-|Dreamix = Magical Abilities Curiosities * Birthday: January 27 * Astrological Sign: Centaur * Favorite Food: Salad. * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite Hobby: I love running and being with Michelle. * Ideal Boyfriend: ..... * Best Friend: Michelle is my best friend. * Favorite Movies: Action and sports * Loves: If something's my favorite I love it, I love my hobbies, Michelle, and sports * Favorite Music: Alternate Rock * Favorite Spell: Deep Space Blaster! * Phobia: Loosing Michelle for eternity. Trivia * Her relationship with Michelle is actually not blatantly said in show, in comic, nor games. ** The relationship was censored in the 4kids dub by cutting some interactions and lines or changing said lines. ** The two do show romantic inclinations towards each-other but as previously mentioned they never state they are an item. * Her final Cinelume actress (Excluding trailers and movies), Annette Valencia-Masuda, has 5 children and named her youngest born 1 year after season 4, Amara in honor to the role. ** Annette also was said to show the most interest in voice acting Amara and said "Voicing Amara has been the most fun before voicing Adreua (Andrea)!". ** Annette also says it was ironic voicing someone so different from her. * Amara could've probably gotten away with being a specialist with her boyish appearance. * Amara (at the time being voiced by Jordan Combs) has roasted many fans during character interviews. Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:21moon24 Category:Characters (Sailorix Club) Category:Characters (WoWS) Category:Outerix Club Category:Sailorix Club Category:Ourania Category:Alfea Category:Mugen Academy Category:Female Characters Category:Alfea Students Category:Teachers